In the woodworking art, a pair of workpieces may be joined together by drilling a hole into a first workpiece at a certain angle and depth, and then fastening such first workpiece to a second workpiece by inserting a self-tapping screw through such hole and screwing it into the second workpiece. In the prior art, such method of joining a pair of workpieces together has consisted of manually clamping a drill guide on one of the workpieces, adapted to guide a drill bit at a specific angle and to a certain depth, inserting a drill through the guide device to form a stepped hole for receiving an attachment screw and then positioning and drilling the screw to join such workpieces together.
Although such prior art method has been found to be suitable in joining a pair of workpieces together with a threaded member, such method has been found to be unsuitable for mass production purposes. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a more mechanized method of providing for the joinder of a pair of workpieces, dispensing with the requirement of a device clamped to one of the workpieces for guiding a tool bit in joining the workpieces together.